El Condor
by Spadejo9
Summary: Song by Daniel Almonica Robles, translated by Earlene Rentz. Antonio sits alone with his guitar in the park. He has no idea his entire world would be changed by the presence of a lonely boy. And how much he would miss him after he left.
1. Chapter 1

It's a warm summer night. The old downtown streets were lit by the antique lamps, illuminating the ancient cobblestone road. A small plaza was decorated by hanging lights, glowing softly among the trees. But through the man made distractions, the clear night sky watched from above, and the crescent moon smiled down on the scene.

The chorus of chirping crickets danced among the cool breeze, accompanied by the sonata of early cicadas. From the center of the plaza came the lively melody of the bubbling fountain.

Then, a single guitar strum entered. The echo of a lone cord floating in the air. Silence. Another strum, followed by another. Slowly, a song started to form, and a few measures passed, till a voice started to hum, blending in with the guitar, and started to sing its bittersweet tale.

_El amor cómo un cóndor volará_  
_Mi corzón_  
_Golperá_  
_Despues séirá_  
_Mmm-_

_La luna el desierto brillará_  
_Tu vendrás_  
_Solamente un beso_  
_Me dejarás_  
_Mmm-_

The smooth lips of the singing eighteen year old stopped. He sighed, and ran a hand through his curly, brown hair. He gazed up at the starry sky, which reflected in his green eyes, and seemed to be searching for something. Something felt wrong. He felt wrong. His life felt wrong. He leaned back into the bed of carnations, breathing in the sweet fragrance of his favorite flowers.

Sharp clapping brought the teenager out of his trance, and he opened his peridot eyes and met a pair of fascinated hazel eyes. A young boy, about fourteen years old, was on the steps below, across from the guitarist. His dark brown hair flowed in the whispers of wind, especially one hair curl. He was sitting crossed legged on the plaza floor, looking up towards the man. He smiled at the boy.

"_Buenas noches, chico_. Can I know my audience's name?"

Hesitantly, the boy replied. "Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

"Nice to meet 'cha Lovino! I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo. But you can call me boss!"

"Like hell I will." Retorted the boy, revealing his sharp tongue.

"Whoa, no need to start cursing Lovi! Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

The little boy scowled and blushed at the nickname bestowed upon him, and got up, dusting off his loose jeans. "My parents are six feet under." Antonio instantly regretted asking him.

Lovino continued his story. "I was raised by my grandfather, the legendary politician 'Roma Antiqua'. But he doted on my younger brother. So my brother inherited his skills in art and music. And I got fucking nothing. I was always so damn clumsy, and I couldn't do a single thing right. Then one day, he died. We don't know how."

Antonio continued to gaze at the small boy. "Where do you live then?"

Lovino pivoted to face him. "I live in the church. Gramps was always close to the church in the hills. My brother's studying music with 'His Royal Highness Edelstein'. He's taking care of us. Or just my brother."

The church bells started to chime. The boy cursed beneath his breath, moved toward Antonio, "_Merda_, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me hear your song. I wanna hear the rest of it the next time we meet." Then he broke out into a full out sprint away from the chimes.

"Where are you going now?"

Lovino stopped. "I'm running away. They don't want me there."

Antonio started to absentmindedly strum his guitar. "What about your brother? Wouldn't he miss you?"

He paused to hear the Italian's response. Silence. Lovino began running again.

Another strum rang through the empty area and a small smile spread across Antonio's lips. _I'll check up on him tomorrow_, he thought as the sound of footsteps slowly faded away.

* * *

A/N:

_El Condor is actually a Peruvian folk song. This is a Spanish version of the song translated by _Earlene Rentz._ I plan to update monthly, if not weekly._


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were alive with the constant bustling of the citizens. Antonio moved through the large crowd which started to get less busy and crowded as he moved farther and farther away from town. The trees decorating the path provided a nice, cool shade, He could see several children playing on the grassy yard around the duel orphanage/church. He took care to note the small child reading a thick book underneath the shade of a large maple tree. The flyaway curl looked like Lovino's, but his hair was a lighter shade.

It's been a long time since Antonio last saw the modest church. He used to volunteer often and play with the children.

The iron gate creaked slightly as he gently pushed it open. One of the volunteers noticed his entrance and came up to meet him. Her long, dirty blonde hair and orange daisies tucked elegantly in her locks were all familiar to him. Especially the frying pan she held in her hands that she kept with her at all times.

"_¡Hola Elizabeta!_ How are you?"

"_Szia_ Antonio. Still busy as ever. The children here are all all a big handful. Especially one boy _Úr_ Edelstein's having trouble with. He keeps trying to run away from here."

"I know, I came to see Roderich." he said while opening the large oak doors of the church. The bright morning sun greeted him in the form of the stained glass windows, telling the tale of angels and demons, martyrs and sinners, of saints and hermits: it told the story of God. The rows of ebony benches left a single path through the middle, leading to a pipe organ. A man in a dark blue jacket was sitting on the bench in front of the grand instrument. His hands were gliding over the keys effortlessly, playing one of the most beautiful classical pieces of all time.

"_¡Hola_ Roderich!"

He suddenly stopped playing, ending the piece on a sour chord.

"Not now _Herr_ Carriedo."

"Aww- Don't be like that! We're the same age, ya' know, and we've known each other for a while!"

"_Ich habe keine Zeit für Sie_. I have my own problems."

"About one of the orphans?"

"_Ja_. He is the most exasperating creature on the face of this planet. I've never seen such a rebellious child in my life. He shouts profanity anywhere, at any time, and leaves a mess everywhere he goes. Not to mention how disobedient he is. One of the priests caught Lovino last night. He said he was sneaking back into the church. At half past midnight! I was going to lecture him today, yet I can't find him anywhere!"

Antonio laughed. His personality and habits suit him, that's for sure! he thought happily.

"This is no laughing matter!" scolded the aristocratic man.

_"Lo siento, lo siento._ Do you want me to help you?"

"_Bitte_."

Antonio joyfully whistled away to find Lovino, while Roderich continued to pour out his feelings of anger and frustration on the organ.

"Could ya' actually not play for a moment? Not that it doesn't sound great, it's just that it looks like Elizabeta needs some help. Also, do you want me to 'lecture' him for you?"

"Fine. Have it your way. It saves me the trouble of hearing his complaints and excuses." They parted ways and Antonio went outside towards the rolling hills.

The breeze was warm and kind, perfectly complementing the perfection of the morning sun. Sitting down on the grass, he took a breath.

_Quien sabe mañana volverás,_  
_que harás, me pensarás_  
_más pienso que no viviré cómo podré_  
_Mm-_

The muted thud-thud of feet running on grass slowly grew closer as well as the sound of panting. Antonio saw a curl of hair peep out from a nearby hill. it moved back and forth and darting away in a frantic smiled at the thought of the variety of expressions running through the Italian's face.

"Lo~Vi~No!" he pounced on the boy.

"CHIGI! _Vaffanculo bastardo_!" screeched the fourteen year old.

"That hurts me Lovi~ I let you hear me sing, and you disappear on me. At least call me boss!"

"Again, hell no."

"Aww your so mean. Then can you tell me where you were hiding?" he lied down beside Lovino on the endless field of green.

"None of your business."

Lovino was observing the guitarist, trying to decipher his thoughts. They sat silently beside one another, watching the fluffy clouds roll by in the cerulean sky.

"What does it mean?"

"_¿Que?_"

"What does the song mean?"

"Ah, _El Condor_. I'll teach you the song~ but you have to learn the Spanish!"

A small grumble was heard in the middle of Antonio's speech. Lovino's mouth slowly started to pout and his cheeks turned bright red.

"I-i-it wasn't me you bastard!"

"Hehheh! It's okay Lovi~!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Boss was startin' to get hungry too! Let's go to a really nice café in town! I'm know the owner, so I get a discount!"


End file.
